Jacob
| Pierwszy= | Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię= | Nazwisko=Jacob | AKA=On | Data urodzenia= | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci=2007 | Miejsce śmierci=Wyspa, pod posągiem | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Zabity przez Bena | Zawód= | Rodzina= | Powód opuszczenia Wyspy= }} Jacob to tajemniczy mężczyzna, który zamieszkiwał Wyspę co najmniej od XVIII wieku. Według mieszkańców wyspy Jacob rządził całą wyspą i stał w hierarchii ponad pozostałymi. Z nieznanych przyczyn mężczyzna nie starzał się i umiał dokonywać "cudów". Zginął zadźgany przez Benjamina Linusa w roku 2007. Wzmianki o Jacobie * Retrospekcje Claire - Ethan rozmawia z Tomem. * Ben - kiedy Sayid wypytuje go o przywódcę Innych, Ben odmawia szczegółowej odpowiedzi tłumacząc się strachem. Jakiś czas później opowiada o nim Locke'owi. Twierdzi, że jest geniuszem i wspaniałym człowiekiem, ale nikomu nie wybacza. Mówi Juliet, że Jacob osobiście uleczył Rachel z raka. * Mikhail Bakunin stwierdza, że przywódca Innych jest wspaniałym człowiekiem. * Danny Pickett mówi: "Jacka nie było nawet na liście Jacoba". Życie thumb|left|225px|Jacob i jego wróg w XIX wieku W XIX wieku Jacob mieszka w niewielkim pomieszczeniu ulokowanym w cokole posągu bogini Tawaret. Czas spędza na przędzeniu egipskich wzorów i łowieniu ryb w oceanie. Pewnego dnia Jacob siedzi samotnie na plaży koło swojego domu i je złowioną rybę obserwując statek Czarna Skała sunący po horyzoncie gdy nagle zjawia się wróg Jacoba. Stwierdza, że to pewnie Jacob sprowadził ich na Wyspę, ten zaprzecza. W końcu wyznaje, że nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak marzy o zabiciu go, Jacob odpiera, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Wróg mówi, że pewnego dnia znajdą furtkę powrotu a wtedy zrealizuje swoje marzenie po czym żegna się ironicznie i odchodzi. Jacob nie wydaje się być jednak specjalnie przejęty tą rozmową. W 1976 roku Jacob opuszcza Wyspę i rozpoczyna rozciągniętą na kilkadziesiąt lat serie spotkań z przyszłymi rozbitkami. Na początek spotyka się z małym Jamesem opłakującym na schodach wejściowych do domu pogrzebowego śmierć jego rodziców. Daje chłopcu długopis którym chłopiec dokańcza swój list do Sawyera - mężczyzny który oszukał jego rodziców i spowodował ich śmierć. thumb|right|225px|Jacob rozmawia z młodym Jamesem W pierwszej połowie lat '80 Jacob spotyka się z małą Kate i jej przyjacielem Tomem. Płaci w sklepie na prerii rekompensatę sprzedawcy za skradzioną przez Kate rzecz oraz prosi ją aby przyrzekła, że już nigdy nic nie ukradnie. Na koniec pieszczotliwie dotyka ją w nosek i prosi ją aby była grzeczna po czym odchodzi. thumb|left|225px|Wzruszony Jacob rozmawia z Ilaną w szpitalu Rosyjski szpital. Ilana leż na łóżku cała obwinięta bandażem, widać tylko jej usta i oko. Pielęgniarka zawiadamia ją, że ma gościa. Do łóżka podchodzi Jacob. Przeprasza, że przybywa tak późno i prosi kobietę o pomoc. Ilana zgadza się. thumb|right|225px|Jacob pochyla się nad ciałem Johna Locke'a w 2000 roku Rok 2000. Jacob siedzi na ławce i czyta książkę. Nagle z 8 piętra spada John Locke. Jacob podchodzi do nieżywego ciała i dotyka je w ramię. Nagle John ożywa. Jacob mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze i przykro mu że to przydarzyło się właśnie Locke'owi. thumb|left|225px|Jacob na ślubie Jina i Sun Ślub Sun i Jina. Para młoda przyjmuje gratulacje od gości, jako o ostatni podchodzi do nich Jacob. Mówiąc po koreańsku błogosławi parze i mówi, że ich miłość to naprawdę wspaniała rzecz, po czym odchodzi. Sun pyta męża kto to był. Jin odpiera, że nie wie, ale jego koreański jest wyśmienity. thumb|right|225px|Jacob spotyka się z Jackiem Szpital w Los Angeles. Pierwsza operacja Jacka. Podczas niej młody chirurg jest bardzo podenerwowany. Jego ojciec mówi żeby zamknął oczy, policzył do 5 i uspokoił się. Jack wykonuje polecenie. Po operacji podchodzi do automatu i kupuje batona. Maszyna zacina się i baton nie chce spaść. Wściekły lekarz wali i kopie w nią. Następnie podchodzi do ojca. Żali się iż skompromitował go przy całej ekipie i nie wierzy w niego. Christian pyta "Czy to na pewno ja w ciebie nie wierze?" po czym odchodzi. Jacka zaczepia Jacob. Podaje mu batona mówiąc, że wystarczyło popchnąć go drugim. thumb|left|225px|Jacob zaczepia Sayida i Nadie Rok 2005, Los Angeles. Sayid wraz ze swoją żoną Nadia idą wzdłuż ulicy. Gdy przechodzą na drogą stronę Irakijczyka zaczepia Jacob. Mówi, że zgubił się. Gdy obaj mężczyźni patrzą na mapę Nadia zostaje potrącona przez samochód, który prowadzi Bakir. Jacob nie wydaje się być wstrząśnięty tym zjawiskiem. Sayid podbiega do ukochanej, ta mówi mu "zabierz mnie do domu". thumb|right|225px|Jacob z Hurleyem w taksówce Rok 2008, dzień przed odlotem lotu 316. Hurley wychodzi z więzienia. Wsiada do taksówki w której czeka na niego Jacob. Mówi iż oczekiwał go, bo musi mu powiedzieć jak wrócić na Wyspę. Grubasek twierdzi, że na pewno jego towarzysz jest martwy. Jacob odpiera, że żyje. Każe taksówkarzowi zatrzymać się na rogu ulic po czym mówi Hugo, że aby wrócić na Wyspę musi wsiąść do samolotu linii Ajira Airlines lot 316. Dodaje, że Hurley ma wybór i może zrobić tak jak chce. Gdy wychodzi z taksówki, zostawia w niej gitarę. Gdy Hugo mówi aby ją wziął Jacob odpowiada "to nie moja gitara" po czym odchodzi. thumb|left|225px|Jacob umiera zasztyletowany przez Benjamina W 2007 roku na Wyspie Jacob mieszka w czteropalczastej stopie. Pewnego dnia odwiedzają go tam fałszywy John i Ben. John każe Benowi wykonać zdanie. Jacob mówi Linusowi, że ma wybór. Może zrobić to co każe Locke lub po prostu pójść sobie. Ben jest wstrząśnięty. Żali się Jacobowi, że jest na wyspie od 35 lat i zawsze wykonywał jego polecenia. Jest rozczarowany bo gdy chciał się zobaczyć z Jacobem zawsze słyszał "Jeszcze nie czas", "Musisz być cierpliwy", a John mógł spotkać się z nim od razu gdy chciał. Ben pyta "Dlaczego on? Co jest ze mną nie tak?" Gdy widzi, że Jacoba nie przejęły jego problemy wbija mu nóż w klatkę piersiową. Jacob upada na ziemię i szepcze: "Oni nadchodzą". Fałszywy Locke każe powtórzyć, gdy słyszy te słowa wściekły wpycha ciało Jacoba do paleniska. Po śmierci thumb|right|225px|Spotkanie Hugo i Jacoba na Wyspie Godzinę później, w dżungli Jacob objawia się Hurleyowi czuwającemu przy rannym Sayidzie, z litością i dobrocią wpatruje się w Irakijczyka nie reagując na pytania Hurleya. Gdy ten w końcu zmusza go do odpowiedzi mężczyzna odpiera, że zmarł godzinę temu zabity przez przyjaciela, któremu znudziło się jego towarzystwo. Gdy Hurley wyraża mu współczucie, ten odpiera, że musi ocalić Sayida. Aby to zrobić musi wziąć futerał na gitarę, który podarował mu on przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, zabrać przyjaciół i zanieść Sayida do Świątyni bo tylko ona może uzdrowić. Na pytanie Hugo skąd będzie wiedział gdzie jest Świątynia Jacob odpiera, że Jin był tam wraz z ekipą francuskich naukowców podczas przebłysków. Po chwili zjawia się sam Jin, wtedy Jacob znika nie pokazując się Koreańczykowi. Fałszywy Jacob Osoba uważana przez ludzi na Wyspie z wyjątkiem Richarda za Jacoba która zamieszkiwała jego chatkę. Ciekawostki thumb|right|225px|Płonące ciało Jacoba. * W odcinku na psychodelicznym filmie ukazuje się napis "God loves you as He loved Jacob" czyli "Bóg Cię miłuje, tak jak umiłował Jakuba". * Jacob to drugie imię pomysłodawcy i głównego twórcy LOST J.J.Abramsa. Może to być aluzja, że w świecie LOST Jacob pełni taką rolę jak Abrams wśród jego twórców. * Jacob ma ponad 200 lat. ** Wiemy, że mieszka w Posągu w XIX wieku, gdy Czarna Skała trafiła na wyspę. * Jacob podczas spotkań z rozbitkami w świecie zewnętrznym dotykał każdego z nich * Jacob zginął w roku 2007 a w 2008 rozmawiał z Hurleyem * Gdy Bram i ludzie Ilany wchodzą do czteropalczastej stopy po śmierci Jacoba jego ciała nie ma w palenisku. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Czy Jacob urodził się na Wyspie? * Co łączy Jacoba z Ilaną? * Czy Ben wykonywał jego rozkazy, czy jego wroga? * Czy kolejność odwiedzania rozbitków ma jakieś znaczenie? * Co Jacob ma na myśli mówiąc "Oni nadchodzą"? Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Wyspy Kategoria:Inni de:Jacob en:Jacob es:Jacob fr:Jacob he:ג'ייקוב it:Jacob nl:Him pt:Jacob ru:Джейкоб zh:Jacob